Never Let Me Go
by NerdGirl95
Summary: A brother is a friend given by Nature. - Jean Baptiste Legouve. The thought of losing your best friend is heart breaking; the thought of losing a sibling devastating. But what if they are the same person? Snapshots of the Creevey brothers throughout their short time together. Written for the Quidditch League Competition Round 11


**Never Let me Go**

It is not unusual for a toddler, when faced with the image of their mother in a hospital bed cradling a baby, to run and jump on their mother, leaving their father to hastily scoop up their ignored sibling to avoid any damage. So imagine the surprise of Jayne and Gary Creevey when two-year-old Colin ran over to the bed, reached out and gently patted the baby on the head, proclaiming, "me lufs Dennis."

The Creeveys, shocked as they were, then made the unfortunate mistake of placing Dennis in Colin's lap. Once he had a hold of his brother Colin refused to give him up crying, "Dennis mine! Me never let go!" When they tried to remove the baby by force, Dennis proceeded to scream until he was placed back into his brother's arms. In the end they had to wait until both boys had fallen asleep until they could separate them. Little did they know this would continue for the next nine years.

CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Colin was torn. Hogwarts sounded so much fun! But seven years away from Dennis… was it really going to be worth it.

"Colin, you have to go! You'll have fun, and learn heaps of new stuff. You have to learn magic! I'll be ok, I promise."

To be honest, those pleading brown eyes weren't helping at all. Instead they just reminded him of what he'd be missing if he went away. Those eyes were what clinched the deal for him. He was just about to tell Professor McGonagall that he couldn't possibly leave his brother when she began to speak again.

"Don't worry Mr. Creevey, it appears that you and your brother are a rare case where two muggle-born siblings are both wizards. He will be joining you at Hogwarts in two years' time."

"Now you have to go Colin! I can wait two years, and you have to tell me all about it so I can be ready."

Yes, he would go. He would go and learn magic, and while he was there he would make sure he knew everything there was to know about the school, so Dennis would never be scared or in danger. Because even though he liked to think he was big and brave, Colin didn't know what he would do without his baby brother.

CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Dear Dennis,

You wouldn't believe how amazing this place is! The school is a castle Den! And there's this massive lake that first years have to cross in boats to get to the school, but the older students tell me you can swim there if it gets hot enough. And we get sorted into four Houses – Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I'm in Gryffindor, 'where the brave dwell at heart'. The colours are red and gold, and our symbol is a lion. And guess who else is in Gryffindor? Harry Potter! Do you remember how I read that bit in the book about him to you? He's even better in person. I'm going to go and watch his Quidditch practice this weekend. I can't wait to see a real Quidditch game!

I'm making friends Den, so you don't need to worry. None of them are as good as you though. Ginny Weasley is pretty nice, but she seems a little shy. But I probably would be too if I had six older brothers, one of whom is Harry Potter's best friend. I think she might have a crush on him actually, but of course I wouldn't say that to her.

I'm using the camera you gave me Den. And this boy in my dorm told me about this special potion I can develop the pictures in to make them move like wizarding pictures. Isn't that cool?

I'm missing you though Den, despite all the fun I'm having here. You've been my best friend for nine years, and now I have to wait until Christmas to see you. Apparently we can stay here for Christmas, but I can't even imagine Christmas without you Den. I know you miss me too (Mum has been writing) but remember that I will always be thinking of you. And as long as I'm around I'll never let you go, even if it's just in my thoughts. Love you lots Den.

Colin

CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Dennis couldn't believe it – He was finally going to Hogwarts! He had his wand, and had read all of his text books. He couldn't wait to learn magic and live in a castle and meet all the people Colin had told him about.

But more than anything, he couldn't wait to be able to see Colin every day again. He had packed Colin's old Gryffindor sweater in his trunk, because he didn't even think about being in any other House – he didn't care about bravery or academics or loyalty or cunning, all he cared about was being with Colin. And Colin had promised to never let him go, so that included being in the same House, right?

CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

"Colin, I'm scared."

"I know Den, I am too."

"Do you think You-Know-Who really is back?"

"Yes. Why would Harry lie about that? You-Know-Who killed his parents, why would he want him to be back?"

"Do you think our parents will get killed Colin?"

"I don't know Den. But all we can do is hope. And stay together. I'll never leave you, okay?"

"Never?"

"Never. I promise."

CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

"Dennis, you can't join."

"Why not? You are!"

"I'm your brother, it's up to me to protect you. It's up to the sixth-and-seventh-years to make sure you guys are safe. How would letting you join keep you safe Den?"

"I'm a fourth-year, not a baby! And you're not Mum and Dad Colin, you can't tell me what to do! If Neville, Ginny and Luna let me join I'm joining. And you can't stop me."

"But what if I lose you?! The Carrows are evil Den; they don't like people like us. What if you are hurt? Dennis if you join, you're in danger! And if anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Do you think that I haven't thought about that? If I join we can look after each other! You promised to never leave me, and I'm pretty sure that goes both ways Colin. We're in this together."

CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

"Dennis, follow the instructions. Don't leave the safe-house, okay?

"Colin, are you staying?"

"I have to Den. I'm needed here. Ginny is staying, and so am I."

"Stay safe, please? You have to come back to me!"

"I promise Den. And remember, no matter what happens, I'm with you. And I will never let you go."

CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LET ME GO! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?"

Dennis didn't know whether he felt more sad or angry. All he knew was that his brother was gone, and he was alone. In a last desperate bid to prove his brother was just unconscious, Dennis threw himself on top of the body. It was then that he heard the rustle, felt the crinkle of parchment in Colin's robe pockets.

He opened the letter slowly, scared of what would be inside. But once he read it once, he couldn't help but read it over and over and over until the parchment began to tear, and even though he didn't need the letter to remember what it said, he never let go of that last piece of his brother.

Den,

I'm going to die tonight. I can feel it. But I promise, I will never let you go. Never. You will always be my baby brother, and I will always protect you, even if I can't be with you on Earth. Never forget that.

Colin

**A/N. Written for the Quidditch League Competition Round 11 and the "A picture can tell a thousand words" challenge**


End file.
